dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Carol Ferris (New Earth)
; (As Star Sapphire): | Quotation = Love is beautiful. Love is inspiring. But love is also lethal. | Speaker = Carol Ferris | QuoteSource = Brightest Day Vol 1 17 | HistoryText = Carol Ferris is the boss and on-off love interest of Hal Jordan. Her family owns the Ferris Aircraft company, she acts as an executive, and occasionally as a pilot. She is also Star Sapphire, a once villainous role occupying another part of her personality entirely. In the Star Sapphire Corps, where she fights for love across the universe, she has taken on a more heroic role. Origin Carl Ferris, owner of the Ferris Aircraft Company, decided to retire early and travel the world, leaving his daughter Carol president of the company. Carol hired Hal Jordan and quickly found herself attracted to the fearless test pilot, but would not date him because he was her employee. Carol Ferris fell in love with the hero Green Lantern, unaware that he was her test pilot Hal Jordon. Coincidentally, Ferris was selected to become the queen of an immortal race of extraterrestrial women warriors known as Zamarons, but did not desire to leave Earth because of her love for Green Lantern. Desperate for their queen, the Zamarons hypnotized Ferris into thinking Green Lantern was her enemy. When she was defeated by the emerald gladiator, the Zamarons deemed Ferris unworthy of leadership and removed her memory of being Star Sapphire, although they left behind both the gem and a subconscious knowledge of her powers. Over the years, Star Sapphire and Green Lantern would duel again and again, but each time Jordan would defeat Ferris and revert her to normal. Predator When Carol Ferris was cured of her evil Star Sapphire persona, she developed a third subconscious identity, the male "Predator". Deprived of Hal Jordan's love at the time, Carol found everything she wanted from a man in the Predator - masculinity, strength, and care. Physically separated from Carol's body, the Predator repeatedly appeared as a mysterious figure, protecting Carol's beloved company Ferris Aircraft from the threats of Eclipso, the Demolition Team and Jason Bloch. He also established the company Intercontinental Petroleum (Con-Trol) to let her regain control of Ferris Aircraft. Finally, the Predator started to court Carol (who did not know that the Predator was a part of herself) and battled Hal Jordan for her love. Hal defeated the Predator and witnessed him merging with Carol into Star Sapphire. Later, the Predator reappeared and revealed that he was actually an ancient parasite from the planet Maltus. With Jordan powerless, the Predator transformed Carol into a totally evil incarnation of Star Sapphire (who eventually murdered Katma Tui), and he impregnated Star Sapphire with a demonic entity. Still later, Carol became the administrator of Extreme Justice's Mount Thunder facility. Soon, both the Predator and Star Sapphire were completely separated from Carol, and Star Sapphire actually gave birth to the child. It was revealed that Carol Ferris and Star Sapphire are two separate beings, and Sapphire was not Carol transformed as had previously been believed, but some sort of energy-based being who inhabited Carol's body. Shortly afterwards, the parents (Predator and Star Sapphire) were killed by Neron, who departed with their baby in his arms. Hal (as the Spectre) decides to visit Carol. He makes himself visible and tells Carol he is going to help her, but that she won't remember his visit. He reaches into Carol and pulls out the Star Sapphire gem, which causes Star Sapphire herself to re-emerge (it appeared she was previously killed by Neron, but somehow a part of her survived in Carol). The Spectre detains Star Sapphire and puts her back into the gem. He hands the gem to Carol and lets her smash the gem (essentially finally killing the Star Sapphire persona that would take control of her), and she starts feeling much better. As Hal reaches a crossroads in his time as the Spectre, he further tries to help Carol. He uses his powers to repair the long abandoned Ferris Aircraft runway, abandoned since Coast City's destruction. However, at the same time, Hal learns that his actions as Parallax were caused by a demonic parasite of the same name, which was the source of the old Yellow Impurity in the rings. Hal is able to fight off Parallax with the Spectre's help, and is reborn. Afterwards, Carol Ferris asks Hal whether he remembers anything from when he was the Spectre. Hal says he remembers it as if he were watching it from the outside. How Spectre thinks, and who he talked to beyond this life, Hal can't recall. Hal apologizes for everything Carol had to go through. Carol says she survived and that she's not going to sell the airbase. She says that if Hal can rebuild his life, so can she and that she's going to do so with her husband, Gil. Carol says that she can use a good pilot. Hal says that he appreciates the offer, but he has other plans. Mystery of the Star Sapphires The Star Sapphire crystal briefly possesses Carol, before detecting the Hal Jordan had feelings for his fellow pilot Cowgirl, and left Carol's body. Carol managed to learn some of the truth about the Zamarons, such as how the Star Sapphire is a conduit for the emotional energies of love. Carol is able to pry the Sapphire of Cowgirl's body, freeing her, while Hal tricks the Sapphire into latching onto one of the Zamarons. Hal tries to talk with Carol about what happened, but she quickly leaves to avoid an awkward scene. The following day, Hal talked with his old friend Tom Kalmaku, and learned that Carol recently got divorced. Following the announcement that Sinestro was going to be executed, Hal went to talk to Carol as she was flying a plane. As Hal explained what Sinestro had done and how close they had once been, Carol commented that he sounded like he needed justification, and gave it to him, reminding Hal that Sinestro was the one who put Parallax inside him. Blackest Night A few days later, Carol called Hal, only getting Cowgirl instead. Uneasy, she took Hal's old plane for a flight. While flying, a Star Sapphire Ring broke through the cockpit and attached itself to her. Carol soon left for Zamaron to be inducted into the Star Sapphire Corps. Although she initially declined to become a member of the Star Sapphire Corps, she later accepted the ring when she was informed about the Blackest Night and that Hal was suppose to die. She was seen battling Sinestro, before joining forces with him, Hal, and Indigo-1. Indigo explain that the combination of lights can destroy the black rings, so they start to recruit of the representative of the other Corps, after Sinestro defeated Mongul. They called themselves the New Guardians. After them recharged their rings them went to Coast City fight Nekron and the black lanterns. After a foiled attempt to combine the light of her Power Ring with the six lights coming from the other Corps-Leaders makes Nekron able to possess resurrected heroes, Ganthet forces a secret protocol in her ring, forcing Carol to seek for a deputy. Eventually, she deputizes Wonder Woman as a temporary Star Sapphire, due to her great ability to feel love, thus undoing Nekron's control on the Amazon. The Lanterns are then attacked by the Black Lantern Spectre. In an attempt to stop the Spectre, Hal releases Parallax's essence, deciding to join with him again to fight back. Carol tries to stop Hal, but he refuses to be swayed. Carol kisses Hal, telling him "I love you", before Hal allows Parallax to possess him. Nekron is defeated afterwards with the help of the Entity. Brightest Day Carol wants to talk to Hal about their relationship, but Sinestro interrupts their talk by crashing their planes. The three visit the White Lantern to see if any of them can lift it. Later, she is sent to Las Vegas to retrieve the Predator. She finds that the Predator has possessed a man who is obsessed with a young woman to the point of stalking her. She kisses him to make him feel loved so she can free him of the entity. After that Carol and Hal are taken to Zamaron. The Queen gives her life to sustain the Central Power Battery and announces that Carol Ferris will be the new queen of Zamaron. Later, Queen Khea opened a portal from Hawkworld to Zamaron. As she started an invasion on Zamaron with her menhawks, they are approached by Carol and the Predator. Carol battles the Hawk family Hawkman and Hawkgirl to a stand still while trying not to destroy the universe. She is saved by Hawkman and Hawkgirl. She then tells Hawkman the reason is because they have a great love. A greater love then she and Hal Jordan could ever have. Afterward Carol arrives, tells Hal and the others what happened on Hawkworld. War of the Green Lanterns Carol and the rest of the New Guardians make their way to planet Ryut. Krona and the Emotional Entities are nowhere to be found but the group does come upon the Book of the Black. When former Sinestro Corps member Lyssa Drak appears, she quickly subdues the New Guardians, trapping all but Hal in the Book of the Black. Hal escapes with the rings of the New Guardians. Carol's ring is not used until it is needed to crack the Central Power Battery and free Parallax. The New Guardians are freed from the Book of the Black, Carol included. After Hal defeat Krona, killing him in the process, Sinestro in inducted into the Corp and Hal is stripped of his ring and sent back to Earth. Post-Flashpoint After the War, Carol refused to become Star Sapphire again and put her ring away for safe keeping. Hal, no longer a part of the Corps, attempts to do the same. However, he is soon recruited by Sinestro to liberate Korugar from the Sinestro Corps. Hal is returned to Earth and once more tries to do right by Carol. When Sinestro comes again to work with Hal, he refuses. Sinestro, unsatisfied, takes Carol hostage briefly. As Hal and Sinestro clash, Carol puts her ring back on and becomes Star Sapphire once more, intending to help Hal. By the time she does so, however, Hal is gone. The Indigo Tribe had warped Sinestro and Hal across the universe. | Powers = | Abilities = * Aviation * Business Management | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Star Sapphire Power Battery | Transportation = * Flight: Via Star Sapphire Ring. | Weapons = * Star Sapphire Ring: Her Star Sapphire ring gives her abilities typical to those of other Power ring wielders. * Star Sapphire Gem: Alien gem of unknown mystical properties possessed by the mortal queen of the immortal race of women known as Zamarons. | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Carol Ferris | Links = }} Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains members Category:Star Sapphire Corps members Category:Pilots Category:1959 Character Debuts Category:Predator Hosts Category:Businesspeople Category:Business Management Category:New Guardians members Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Aviation